True Suffering Revised
by kellym01.2
Summary: A redo of my True Suffering fic there was too many problems with it so I'm starting from scratch, Ranma is broken by her past the Tendos are curious to what could be so aweful read to find out what it is the original is still up for others to read and those who read the original I ask you do not reveal the plot that has been revealed in your reviews I don't own Ranma chance of RxH
1. Chapter 1 Redone

Slightly alterations made, the poll results are in so I'm gonna go over each chapter and attempt to fix the errors that I've been made aware of.

A red haired girl walked silently beside a large panda through Nerima, thoroughly soaked by the rain, her gaze cast down upon the ground, memories of the training journey flashing before her mind's eye, memories of great joy but far greater sorrow, memories of what she had been robbed of, of what her father took from her.

The panda made a turn and went through a wooden gate, the girl followed almost mindlessly, she was broken and she wouldn't deny it, her father had broken her on the training journey but deep within her lay hidden a strong power, rage that knew no bounds and if released nothing would stop her, the ultimate technique that relied purely on her emotions.

The panda came to a stop in front of a wooden door, lightly knocking upon it, hurried footsteps could be heard on the other side, the door opened to reveal a tall aged man with long black hair wearing a brown GI, beside him a young girl with a bowl haircut wearing a fancy kimono and behind them both stood a tall, young, woman with long brown hair wearing a sundress.

Their expressions were alarm at first but that decreased once they noticed the redhead stood beside Genma, her gaze only glancing at them for a moment before returning to the ground.

A Couple Minutes Ago…

"Daddy dearest how can you expect us to marry a boy we just met?" Nabiki droned.

"Nabiki the promise was made before any of you were born, excluding Ranma himself, truthfully though I forgot about the promise myself but it would mean a lot to me if you at least gave him a chance…I'm not forcing you to marry him or anything today, I just would like you to give him a chance and I'll talk to his father though it would be nice if one of you did marry him and unite the schools" Soun explained.

"Father how old is Ranma?" Kasumi asked, Soun took on a thoughtful look, doing the math in his head.

"Well, let's see…carry the two, divide by three, multiply by the five…he should be around…twenty nine" Soun admitted, Kasumi tried to conceal her small smile at hearing this.

'At least he's older than me…ten years older though' Kasumi thought to herself, wondering if it was taking it a little far on the age difference.

"TWENTY NINE?!" Akane screamed in disbelief.

"Yes, according to the post card he has just returned from a twenty six year training journey in which time he's travelled over most of the world and if memory serves their first destination after Japan was China" Soun replied.

'Sounds like he's loaded' Nabiki thought with a smirk, Akane was about to object further only to be stopped by a knock on the door, instantly everyone excluding herself ran to answer the door.

Soun nearly fainted once he opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a large panda, though when he saw the tall figure beside the panda he began to calm down, the visitor glanced at them before turning away once again.

"Are you Ranma?" Soun asked, the 'boy' only nodded, Soun pounced on him, embracing him in a strong hug, Ranma nearly fell back but quickly altered 'his' form and remained standing, it was then Soun felt two rather large orbs press against him, he pulled back and finally gave the boy a good look.

The supposed boy was rather tall, only a little shorter than himself, had scarlet hair, a single scar going through his right eye, he was quite muscular but what caught Soun's attention were two rather large orbs of flesh on his front, Nabiki noticed them too, she approached them and lightly squeezed the redhead's breasts.

'Are these natural?' Nabiki pondered as she made her statement "Ranma's not a boy he's a girl" she stated.

"A…girl?" Soun stuttered before falling to the ground unconscious, getting soaked by the rain, Nabiki let out a sigh before she, Kasumi gripped his upper body and Ranma and the panda gripped his legs and carried him inside and placed the older man on the table.

Akane stared at the newcomers, raising an eyebrow at the panda before turning to who she suspected to be a boy only to let her mouth drop when she saw the woman before her with a near perfect figure though she had to admit she looked rather thin and a tad worse for wear.

"I'm…Akane Tendo" Akane greeted, thrusting her hand forward, towards the elder redhead, the woman glanced at the hand before taking it in her grip and lightly shaking it.

"Ranma Saotome" Ranma greeted, all the household occupants excluding Ranma, the panda and the unconscious Soun shivered when they heard her tone, so empty, broken, void of emotion, it chilled them to the very core.

"So…err…you practise the Anything Goes style?" Akane asked, this time the woman merely nodded.

"How about we have a small spar…you know for fun?" Akane offered, beginning to feel the burning desire to prove herself as the best, the girl shrugged, which Akane took as a yes and so led the redhead to the dojo, her sisters followed after her, wanting to see what this woman could do, Nabiki was intrigued by the redhead and wanted to see if she could help bring some money into the house and Kasumi was also intrigued by her, though for different reasons, she was curious about her, the person within.

Kasumi knew that tone the woman had spoken with, the empty tone, it took everything she had to not use that tone herself, she hated to even imagine what the woman had been through to make her so hollow.

Once in the dojo Akane and Ranma stood opposite each other, Akane assumed her usual aggressive stance, Ranma just stood in relaxed stance, confusing Akane.

"You ready?" Akane asked, Ranma merely nodded, Akane charged, throwing a punch for the older woman's head, holding back so as not to harm her, not even considering the fact that Ranma could be superior in skill to her, Ranma leaned back, avoiding the strike with ease, Akane then tried around house kick, Ranma merely flowed into another motion, avoiding the strike.

Akane then tried an uppercut with all the speed she could muster only to have Ranma lean back and avoid it, Akane continued her strikes until she'd backed Ranma into a corner of the dojo, smirking, thinking she had this won, she thrust out a punch with all the speed and strength she could muster, more than annoyed by all the dodging and that she hadn't managed to even graze her opponent and so in her frustration forgot to hold back.

Ranma merely bent her legs and jumped into the air, curling into a ball and doing a roll like motion above and over Akane, her fist went straight through the wall, surprising Akane, she merely retracted her fist and turned to see Ranma stood behind her, hands behind her back, waiting for the next strike.

"Wow you're good" Akane praised.

"Of course she is Akane, she's been training in the art for over two decades now, she's not going to be like the horde at school" Nabiki stated, Akane blushed and averted her gaze, unable to believe that she even considered holding back against someone with more than twice as much experience in the art and had spent her whole life training.

Ranma then began to shrink, having exhausted herself she could no longer hold her true form, she had managed to hold it since she woke up that morning but now she couldn't, they all stared at her as the tall redheaded woman shrank down to almost half Akane's height.

"What the?" Nabiki gasped.

"It's a side effect of one of my techniques" Ranma stated, her tone still void of emotion, she turned and headed out of the dojo.

"Ranma if you want to take a bath it's the next door on your right" Kasumi said, trying to get over her shock, the redhead merely nodded, not stopping or turning to face them and headed straight to get washed.

The Bathroom…

Once she entered she placed the occupied sign up and removed her now giant sized clothing, it was a major pain in the ass when she reverted to the size of a seven year old, but now it didn't bother her as much other than the fact it made it harder to die of old age, she glanced at the bands on her wrists, an enchanted gift that altered sizes with her, she removed them both, revealing the pale cream skin beneath them, decorated in scars, however, unlike the scars that though faded, covered her torso, legs and some of her arms, these scars were not the result of the cat first.

Ranma begin to fill the tub, washing herself down before stepping into the warm water, enjoying the feeling of the hot water rising, the whole time he merely looked at his wrists, tracing the scars with his fingertips, remembering when and how he got each and every one, remembering how the small blade felt as it slice open his delicate skin male or female didn't matter, a body was a body and skin was skin, it all cut the same, he remembered the scarlet liquid slowly flowing out, the feeling of the warm liquid leaving his body, allowing him to forget the true pain for a moment thanks to the small stinging of the cut.

He turned the tap off when the water reached the right height and began to lean back, letting the water wash over him, going all the way up to his neck, his body hidden beneath the surface, ever so slowly he let his head fall, eyes slowly closing, the warm water washed over his face, he let his head touch the bottom of the bath, he was now entirely underwater where no oxygen could reach him.

'Too bad I'm not using the only body that ever brought me happiness' he thought to himself, feeling the pain in his lungs begin to grow, he knew what would happen his lungs would feel like they were about to explode, he would be in pain, he would open his mouth to breath air and water would come in and he would swallow it, it would burn his throat, his body would crave oxygen and he wouldn't give it any and then he would slowly die, his mind would drift away and he would be free.

Meanwhile…

Akane was heading to get a bath, forgetting their guest was in there, not noticing the 'occupied' sign hung on the door, she slowly opened the door.

"Akane what are you doing?" Nabiki asked as she came round the corner.

"Just getting a bath" Akane replied.

"Oh is Ranma finished?" Nabiki asked, glancing at the occupied sign on the door, Akane turned to look inside the bathroom, the second door was open and she could see the bath was still filled with water but she saw no Ranma.

"Well I don't see her…huh?" Akane gasped, the water began to stir, something was thrashing beneath the surface, Nabiki turned when she heard Akane's alarming tone and she too saw it, they both ran to the bath, gripping the sides forcefully, looking over and into the tub, eyes widening when they saw the little boy underwater thrashing about while trying to keep himself under water, they both gripped his shoulders forcefully and lifted his head above the water despite his resistance, he began violently coughing the minute his head was above water, bits of spit and water coming out of his mouth, snot running out of his nose.

"Are you okay?" Nabiki asked, her tone for once in so very long one of concern, the boy continued to cough though not as violently.

"You shouldn't…have…done that" he wheezed, tone void of emotion like Ranma's had been.

"Why?" Nabiki asked.

"Who are you?" Akane asked, trying to work out why a little boy would break into their house and try to drown himself in their bath, another question now in her mind was 'where was Ranma?' her clothes were there but she wasn't.

"I'm Ranma Saotome…sorry about this" Ranma replied, his tone filling with self-loathing.

"Ranma?" Nabiki gasped "How?"

"A curse" was Ranma's only reply, he climbed out of the bath, quickly dried off before putting on the same clothes as before, Akane wondered why he would have a bath and then put on dirty clothes, Nabiki though had an idea, he got out without any modesty or care for what they saw and was getting dressed and leaving because he knew they wouldn't let him try that again.

'He only got a bath because he thought he would be alone long enough to…to…do it?' Nabiki gasped within her mind but then she noticed something else as she watched the small boy clasp his wrist bands upon his wrist, eyes widening when she caught a glimpse of the scars decorating his wrist.

A/N What do you all think of the rewrite, plz review and as always I am open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2 Re-done

Slight alterations made.

Nabiki and Akane followed after Ranma, their minds riddled with questions, they stopped the minute they entered the dining area and saw an older man with a large stomach and a bald head, wearing glasses speaking with their father while they cheated each other.

'And daddy wonders why we won't play shoji with him?' Nabiki thought as she sweat dropped, the new man glanced in their direction and scowled when he saw Ranma, his gaze unnerved the teenage girls but Ranma showed no form of a reaction and was merely indifferent, unaffected by the gaze.

"RANMA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he roared.

"I am tired, I couldn't hold my form" Ranma responded, tone void of emotion.

"Saotome what are you talking about?" Soun asked, raising an eyebrow, his old friend had told him about the curses but not about Ranma turning into a little boy.

"On our journey we found many of the master's scrolls, this is the result of a Ki draining technique, Ranma can absorb the Ki of his opponent and grows stronger and ages into his true age, if he absorbs enough at one time otherwise he is younger…this is a side effect when he tires himself out he resorts back to the age he was when he learned the technique" he explained (1).

'Is this why Ranma is so hollow…because he is trapped in a child's body…but what about that curse?' Nabiki mused.

"Ranma you were supposed to maintain your age until you are engaged at earliest, you are a disgrace" he spat, voice filled with venom.

"He mentioned a curse" Akane said, Nabiki too stunned by how the man was addressing Ranma, noticing that Ranma barely seemed to respond.

'Is this normal?' Nabiki wondered, filing away each piece of the puzzle she was given, beginning to see why Ranma was so violently depressed.

"Oh he did, did he?" Genma asked, glaring at his son.

"Yes" Akane said, not noticing the death glare Genma was giving his son.

"Well you see, twenty years ago while we trained in China (2) we came across a training ground, Jusenkyo, it was an ancient valley with springs further than I could see…we were unaware of what true horror lay within them…we ignored the guides warnings and trained above them, atop bamboo poles, mid-air combat is an important area of the Saotome School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts, it's our specialty,

"The boy managed a lucky hit and I landed in one of the pools, the spring of drowned panda, in the adrenaline rush I didn't notice and returned the favour to my son and knocked him into the spring on the opposite side of the valley, the spring of drowned girl and from then onwards whenever we are hit by cold water we transform, Ranma into a girl and myself into a panda and only hot water can reverse it" Genma explained.

'No wonder he's depressed, he turns into a child, changes genders, which alone would cause serious negative affects to someone mental stability and his own father doesn't seem to show any affection towards him and he's endured it for two decades' Nabiki gasped within her mind, thinking she had cracked this, that she knew why Ranma had tried to drown himself and began to think she may be able to help Ranma, if only she knew that everything she had found out so far was nothing, that Ranma had endured things that made everything Nabiki had found out look like a walk in the park on a summers day.

"Now that, that is out of the way and you are all aware of what he is which one of you will fulfil the agreement and marry him?" Genma asked, glancing at the Tendo daughters, Nabiki and Akane stood where they were and Kasumi was sat at the table serving tea, Nabiki glanced at her father, he was about to speak up, she shook her head slightly and gave him a hard stare, Soun froze.

'If we all refuse him…there's no telling how long he'll last if he's already this depressed' Nabiki mused, she glanced at her younger sister, considering having her be engaged to Ranma in the meantime while she worked on a way to help Ranma, she could practically see the rage that was within her mind, Akane's mind calculating how perverted the boy was and she knew if she forced the engagement on her even if she told her it was so Ranma wouldn't kill himself her temper would only drive him over the edge even faster if she didn't kill him herself.

Nabiki glanced at Kasumi, the elder girl appeared to be unaware of how violently depressed their guest was but appeared to be actually considering it, then again she was into older people and Ranma would have an older male form.

"Mr Saotome wouldn't it be better for us to get to know Ranma better before deciding which of us is to marry him?" Nabiki asked.

"And why would that matter, all that needs to be done here is for one of you to marry Ranma and unite the schools, why would you need to know each other for that?" Genma snorted, truthfully he didn't care who his son married as long as he could leave the easy life, living off of his son.

"To ensure the marriage lasts, after all you wouldn't want a divorce to occur because the one who marries him learns that they both hate each other's guts" Nabiki countered, Genma glared at his son, if they divorced he would lose all chance of his wife deeming their son manly and it would poke major holes in his plan.

"Fine" Genma muttered, scowling at his son, blaming this whole predicament on him.

"Thank you Mr Saotome" Nabiki replied, not letting her 'Ice Queen' façade drop, Genma merely muttered angrily.

"Boy why don't you go help cook or something" Genma snapped, Ranma nodded and began heading to the kitchen, Kasumi chased after him, she had seen what Akane could do to her kitchen, she was terrified what Ranma would do, Nabiki excused herself, saying she needed to talk to Akane.

Once the room was empty Genma turned to Soun, completely unaware that he wasn't 100% behind the uniting of the schools.

"Well that's going to slow things down considerably" Genma said.

"Indeed Saotome" Soun agreed.

"But still, I do have a small idea that could speed things up" Genma admitted.

"Oh?" Soun asked, beginning to grow worried, whenever Genma had come up with a plan under the Master…well it never ended well.

"Yes, you see thanks to that technique the boy can absorb Ki and age, if he limits the amount he drains we can have him stop aging at the same age as one of your younger daughters and then we can send him to school with them and they can grow closer there" Genma stated.

"Won't that be a waste of time, sending a twenty nine year old to high school?" Soun asked, sweat dropping slightly.

"No, on our journey Ranma's school exposure was limited he turned out to absorb information rather quickly, it would only distract him from the art but now it will help us unite the schools" Genma explained.

'You stopped your son from going to school?!...are you really my friend from so long ago?' Soun mused, but soon realised if that was the case it would be better for Ranma to attend school.

"An excellent idea Saotome, perhaps we could put him in Nabiki's class" Soun proposed, knowing how violent his youngest daughter could be and that it could cause a problem and that his middle daughter was very strong academically and could help Ranma catch up, help him where he needs it and would probably be able to call in a few favours so that Ranma could go to school with them.

"Glad to see you're on board Tendo" Genma proclaimed, slapping Tendo's back with a little too much force, his elder friend fell forward a little from the impact.

Meanwhile…

Nabiki and Akane were currently in the middle Tendo's room, Akane on the bed and Nabiki on her desk chair, facing each other.

"So what did you want to talk about Nabiki?" Akane asked curiously.

"Akane I want you to control your temper" Nabiki said bluntly.

"HEY I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER" Akane yelled, Nabiki sweat dropped at this.

"Keep telling yourself that…either way I want you to go easy on Ranma" Nabiki stated.

"Huh? Why?" Akane asked, Nabiki couldn't believe how dense her sister was.

"Akane he tried to commit suicide no less than ten minutes ago, I'm not exactly surprised either, he turns into a girl and that alone would cause psychological issues, switching genders with water, how his father treats him and the fact he constantly reverts to been a child, I'm surprised he's still sane after the constant hormone rush in his adolescents whenever he returned to been a teenager" Nabiki stated.

Akane averted her gaze, images flashing of the little boy in their bath, holding himself beneath the water, trying to kill himself, thinking that if she'd been just what? Three minutes later she would have walked in to find the body of a dead child in her bath.

"I want you to be nice to him Akane" Nabiki instructed, Akane nodded.

"I'll try" Akane said, her tone quiet, the image still fresh in her mind of what she might of found.

Meanwhile…

Kasumi and Ranma were cutting vegetables for dinner, she was surprised by how skilled the young boy was in the kitchen, even with the baggy clothes that were just piled on him.

"Ranma how do you…revert to been older?" Kasumi asked.

"By absorbing Ki from other people, all I need is a ring shaped object" Ranma explained.

"If you want you could take a little of mine…it would make it easier for you to help" Kasumi proposed.

"If I take your Ki you will feel tired, very tired" Ranma stated.

"Not if you only take a little" Kasumi countered, recalling a teacher Nabiki had mentioned that reverted to been a little girl after she ran out of drained Ki, Ranma nodded in acknowledgment.

'So she knows more than she lets on' Ranma mused, his mental tone lacking any indication on curiosity.

"Very well" Ranma replied, tone still void of emotion, he fished a coin out of his pocket and drained some of Kasumi's key, only a little, Kasumi felt a small dizzy spell but it soon passed, she turned to face Ranma to see he was now only a little shorter than her and was quite muscular.

"So is this your adult male form?" Kasumi asked, not at all disappointed.

"No, from the looks of it, I'm probably seventeen eighteen" Ranma replied before returning to cutting the vegetables, not noticing his band was an inch out of place, but Kasumi did and she fought back her horrified gasp at what she saw, small scars curling out from beneath the band, unmistakable scars, scars of self-harm.

She remained quiet though, she barely knew the boy, he had only just arrived, to him she was a stranger and if a stranger starts asking about personal stuff like why he would do that to himself…well it wouldn't end well.

A/N Hope you all liked the update, plz review and as always I am open to suggestions.

(1) Basically for those of you who didn't quite understand it while on the journey Genma found many of Happosai's training scrolls one of them been Hinako's technique.

(2) Fixed chapter one so it would fit.


	3. Chapter 3 Re-done

Errors fixed in spelling and plot holes.

After dinner Ranma headed upstairs to the guest bedroom, following Kasumi as he carried his and his father's pack, still in his adolescent form, long since having learned how to sustain it with focus, the only problem was he couldn't hold it when he tired himself out.

Kasumi constantly observed Ranma out of the corner of her eye, looking for any hint that would tell her why he did 'that' to himself, why his tone was so empty, void of all emotion yet she saw nothing, his expression gave away nothing and neither did his body language. She led him into the guest room.

"This is where you and your father will be staying while you are here" Kasumi stated, glancing back at Ranma to see him merely nod before placing the two packs in a corner of the room, Kasumi left the room slowly, once she was gone Ranma got ready for 'bed' wondering what his father would do to ruin his life further, like he needed to do anything, nothing could top what he'd already done.

Kasumi headed downstairs once again, knowing it was time to start cleaning up once again, letting out a tired sigh, she often wondered what the point of it all was, was this all her life was good for, acting as a maid and substitute mother for her family, when their mother died she took some time off school to mourn as were her sisters and her farther was given some time off work, she took to 'helping' around the house, distracting herself from her loss and helping her family and from then on she had to balance her time in order to get the grades she needed and help around the house. When the time came she left for university, she made a few friends and felt the pain of her mother's death begin to fade, no longer been reminded of it with every waking second by doing what she had helped her mother do, or what her mother did alone or by her father's cries, she returned eventually to see if her absence had forced her father to leave the pit of self pity and grief but when she saw how distraught her family was she had no choice, she had only been at university for a year and she had to drop out to take care of her family, sacrifice her dreams of becoming a doctor. Her absence hadn't helped and only caused the housework to build up.

'I know my reasons but…Ranma why? What happened to make you hurt yourself in such a way?…maybe that pack of yours will have the answer' Kasumi mused absentmindedly pulling down on the long sleeve on her sundress.

"Oh Kasumi dear could you make a lunch for Ranma tomorrow he will be attending school with Nabiki" Soun said.

"Oh my, isn't Ranma a little old for high school?" Kasumi asked in her usual cheery tone, hiding her true feelings and thoughts perfectly.

"He hardly ever went do to his training journey and his ability to become younger will allow him to attend" Soun explained.

"Oh...I see" Kasumi acknowledged before starting on the cleaning, all day this is all she did, clean, cook breakfast, clean, cook lunch, clean, cook dinner then clean into the early hours of the morning, get a couple hours sleep and get up to start cleaning again. This is all she meant to her family now, she used to be the eldest Tendo daughter, the eldest sister, the smart and beautiful one if what she overhears from people mean anything and now she was a slave, destined to spend the rest of her life serving her family, never letting them know how she truly feels.

Meanwhile, Ranma's Dream...

It was night, the only light been the full moon, Ranma was in his female form, his true age, within her arms lay a a small bundle, bound in her only spare shirt and within the bundle a small redheaded baby, a girl, she was running, running, like she did every night when she found herself here, she would run, she would protect her baby, she wouldn't let him do it again, no, she maybe weak but she wouldn't abandon her baby.

She ran through the trees, she could hear his heavy footsteps behind her, he was gaining on her, she nearly stopped when she reached the end, a cliff, no way to go with him behind her and so she had no choice, the minute her foot slammed on the edge of the cliff she leaped into the air, determined to either reach the other side and run among the mountains, protect her baby or die trying.

But that never happened, he gripped her ankle and threw her back, she landed on her back, skidding back until her head slammed against a tree, she let out a low groan, having only just given birth a couple of hours ago and running since she was born she was exhausted, unable to move, barely able to stay conscious, her vision blurred as she watched him, he took her baby, removed the shirt, tossing it at Ranma before holding the baby up by the neck with a single fist.

"You bring dishonor on my clan by merely existing thus I will purify this dishonor by removing you from this world" he declared before releasing his grip.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ranma screamed as she dragged herself forward, towards her pursuer, towards her baby only to unable to get close enough to her and watch as she fell past the cliff edge, disappearing...forever, the man turned to her with a scowl and gave her a very powerful kick to the ribs, she gasped out in pain, a bit of spit coming out, darkness finally claiming her and she fell unconscious, tears streaming down her face as she once again witnessed the death of her baby.

Real World...

Ranma's eyes snapped open and he darted upright in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, eyes shaking, he'd been having that nightmare every day for years, every night the minute he lost consciousness he was greeted with 'that' running from him, trying to protect his baby and failing every time, unable to do anything except watch as he takes the child's life, sometimes the method would differ, sometimes the Neko-Ken, sometimes drowning, throwing her off a cliff...but the first was the only one with any joy in it...when he sold _her_, to a man he met on the road while she was too weak to do anything, by the time she could the man was long gone, and she knew back then she would never see her again but now that was her favorite of them and she prayed every night that, that would be the dream she had, the few times that nightmare did come Ranma could clearly see she was thirteen, incredibly young, but these were not only nightmares and she knew that.

He saw his father move out of the corner of his eye, he knew what was coming, he gripped her wrist and lower arm before throwing him out of the window and into the koi pond where he landed with a splash, he felt the changes happen instantaneously, the change in his anatomy, he could feel it, the tingle that came with the magic accompanied by the weak feeling as his body shrank, he ha damaged to maintain his age throughout his sleep, but now he could no longer do it. Genma leaped down from the window, took one look at him and scowled.

"You're a disgrace boy, thanks to your incompetence I must cancel today's morning spar, go and get changed, now" Genma roared, Ranma moved almost zombie like back inside, heading to the guest room to get his other set of clothes before heading the bathroom to get a shower, revert to his birth form much to his dismay.

A Couple Minutes Later...

Ranma headed back downstairs in his child form and sat at the breakfast table beside his father and began to eat, not even bothering to stop his fathering from taking some of his breakfast, well most of it from him, by this point it was safe to say in the eyes of the Tendos Genma Saotome was the lowest of the low, more so in the view of Nabiki and Akane as they were the ones to stop him from drowning himself last night, Soun cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

"Ranma you will, starting today be attending school with Nabiki" Soun said, expecting, even hoping for some form of a rebellious response you would expect from someone Ranma's age been forced to go to school but received nothing other than a nod, Nabiki eyed her father suspiciously but said nothing, she had an idea what he wanted to do, either push them together to marry or he was trying to help the young boy, either way she had helped him, she had called in a few favors to get Ranma some fake school records, she just hoped her father's motive was for Ranma and not the school.

"So naturally you will need to appear Nabiki's age" Soun instructed, Ranma fished the coin from his pocket and drained some of Soun's key, who much like Kasumi experienced a small dizzy spell but that soon passed and now beside Genma was the same adolescent boy from last night, broad, muscular, the odd scar showing on his arms, through his eye with a hard stare.

'I just hope nothing happens to make Ranma worse at school' Soun mused, completely unaware of the horde that awaited his youngest daughter.

"Well Ranma we better get going or we'll be late" Nabiki spoke up, standing and grabbing her bag, Kasumi handed her, her lunch before turning to Ranma, handing him a bag of his own and his lunch.

"I hope you have a nice day Ranma" Kasumi said in a cheerful tone, Ranma once again merely nodded before following Nabiki out of the house.

Once they were out of earshot of the Tendo household, Nabiki glanced in Ranma's direction and asked the major question that had waited within her mind since last night.

"Why?" Nabiki asked.

"Why what?" Ranma responded, receiving a small glare from Nabiki as she knew he knew what she was talking about about and he knew it.

"Why did you try to kill yourself last night?" Nabiki clarified.

"Because I have no reason to live" Ranma responded.

"Huh? What do you mean you don't have a reason to live?" Nabiki asked.

"A little tip Tendo, don't ask questions you can't handle the answers to" Ranma responded.

"And who says I can't handle it?" Nabiki asked, a little aggressive with her tone.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know" Ranma responded.

"Who says, if you tell me maybe I can help" Nabiki responded.

"No one can help, I've lost too much to be helped" Ranma responded, Nabiki turned her head to fully face Ranma, making eye contact, she shivered at what she saw, she had never seen eyes like his, so focused, filled with grief and despair without measure, it even topped her father's the day her mother died, it scared her, she didn't want to even imagine what those storm blue eyes had seen, what he had experienced but she had to know, she had to help him, her next question was stopped when Ranma's eyes narrow.

"This is your only warning Tendo, my past is a dangerous place, leave it and let it be, it's my problem and I will deal with it...I won't destroy your innocense" Ranma responded.

"Ranma in no way am I innocent" Nabiki replied, a small smirk upon her face.

"Compared to me you are as innocent as a newborn baby, you lost a mother I lost something greater, compared to myself you have the innocence of a child and I will not corrupt it, don't ask questions" Ranma responded, beginning to speed up, Nabiki followed after him, unable to imagine what he could of been talking about, what could be worse than losing your mother?

A/N Hope you all liked the chappie, plz review and as always I am open to suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4 Re-done

A few changes have been made, a couple scenes have been added.

The duo neared the school and Nabiki could already see the horde had formed and was awaiting her younger sister, she constantly glanced at Ranma, remembering what he had said about refusing to take her innocence, she'd been racking her brain for ten minutes now and she could think of nothing worse than losing your mother, especially since he still had his father.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked, clearly noticing the army of students.

"Trust me…you don't wanna know" Nabiki sighed, they entered through the gates and began to head to the door, the horde parting for Nabiki, a couple glancing at Ranma, their glances either of confusion or pity as they wondered what Nabiki had on him to make him her escort.

"Ah, miss Nabiki Tendo" a pompous tone greeted, Nabiki's shoulders sagged she'd recognize that tone anywhere, she stopped and slowly turned to see the mentally challenged Kendo practitioner and her main source of income, Ranma stopped beside her and turned to face the newcomer.

"Not now Kuno" Nabiki said bluntly.

"But Nabiki I merely wish to purchase more pictures of my beloved and money is no object" Kuno replied.

"Pictures?" Ranma asked.

"And who are you whelp to interrupt my business with Miss Tendo?" Kuno inquired, pointing his wooden sword at Ranma, pressing the tip beneath his chin, Ranma opened his mouth to reply only to be interrupted.

"Hold, isn't it customary to give one's own name before inquiring another, fine then mine I shall give, I am Tatewaki Kuno, rising star of the Kendo world and the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High" Kuno declared dramatically.

"Ranma Saotome, practitioner of the Saotome School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts" Ranma replied, his tone void of all feeling, meeting Kuno dead in the eye with a cold, stone glare, Kuno stumbled back, surprised and terrified by the sudden change in the adolescent before him, he'd never seen eyes like that, eyes without fear and filled with suffering, eyes that held a promise to kill.

"So what pictures" Ranma asked, his glare fading away.

"Picture of my beloved Akane Tendo" Kuno replied.

"So you're buying pornographic pictures of a minor from her sister" Ranma stated bluntly, Nabiki stumbled back at his bluntness, was that really what she was doing, truthfully the pictures were only of her exercising but could they really be considered pornographic? Then again this was Kuno and if she gave it any thought she knew what he did with them she just always refused to believe it.

"What are you insinuating?" Kuno inquired, gripping his weapon harder.

"What do you think?" Ranma retorted.

"I think you are insulting a member of the noble clan of Kuno" Kuno declared swinging his boken at Ranma, Ranma did nothing and let the boken hit his shoulder full force, the boken shattered due to the force put into it, Kuno's eyes widened.

'How is he still standing?' Kuno gasped within his mind.

"Please my father hit me harder than that when I was ten" Ranma stated before pulling back his fist and striking Kuno in the gut, Kuno arched over, several sickly crack like sounds echoing from him, Ranma brought up his arm and slammed his elbow into the center of Kuno's lower back, he fell to the ground, letting out low groans as he was claimed by unconsciousness.

Nabiki just gawked, she hadn't seen anyone take Kuno out other than her sister and not even she had done so quickly, she glanced back to where Kuno had struck him.

"You sure you're okay?" Nabiki asked, nodding her head to his shoulder.

"It's nothing...what I want to know is why you sell pictures of your little sister to this sicko" Ranma retorted, a little aggression entering his tone.

"It's not like I want to or enjoy it, if I didn't do this we would of been on the streets years ago, daddy tries his best but his paycheck from the council doesn't stretch far enough, he needs to get a new job but there isn't exactly many openings at the moment...people may owe me favors but no one would help me out in keeping my family off the streets, Akane's put half the student population in hospital thanks to her fights so all parents wouldn't care, especially when Akane's apologies consisted of insults and combined with my reputation of black mail to get money to keep us off the streets not even our fellow peers or strangers would take pity on us" Nabiki replied, Ranma didn't ask anymore questions and so Nabiki just led him to class, hoping to god that Ranma didn't see the horde charging at Akane.

Classroom...

Nabiki took her usual seat near the window of the class room, Ranma waited at front of the class, by the window, waiting for the teacher to arrive and introduce him when something caught his eye, Akane had finally turned up to school and was been charged at by the boys, he had to admit Akane's battle aura was impressive even if her skill was lacking but the anger made it uncontrollable the basic thing was Akane couldn't fight at her best unless enveloped by rage it seemed and by then she couldn't control herself.

It wasn't until Akane was half way through the horde that Ranma saw what was going on, the males were coping feels every chance they got, even while receiving powerful punches and kicks they would grab her, they were harassing her, harassment that Ranma was all too familiar with. Anger coursed through him, images of her past flashing before his minds eye, images of what her father let people do to him when he was a her, images of what people paid Genma to do to her, images of every time he was raped.

A deep red glow formed around Ranma and only grew in size and darker colour as these images continued to flash before him, for this was the great power within him, his rage for he had learned the ultimate Ki technique of the anything goes school, a technique that can only be mastered through true suffering, a technique that taps into the strongest emotion it finds and exploits it, merging it with the Ki, each with its own different affect, depression would act almost like a shield forcing all those that come into contact with it to feel the despair of the user but anger was another story, anger was a weapon, anger would destroy and what coursed through Ranma at that moment was pure rage.

Nabiki dared not even move, Ranma's aura was putting Akane's to shame, she wasn't a martial artist but even she could feel the raw power there, she watched as Ranma leaped from the window.

Miss Hinako, currently in her child form was about to enter her classroom when she felt it, Ki solely based on anger and pure rage, it was raw and powerful, she began to fear for her students safety, charging through the door just in time to see a student she had yet to see before, not wearing a school uniform, jump from the window, she ran to the window, looking over, expecting to see a student fall to his death only to see him land gracefully, his aura burning the ground, even disintegrating some of it. She watched as he approached the horde, the fighting stopped.

Akane glanced round in confusion, all the boys had turned their backs to her, no longer fighting or trying to feel her but now backing away from something or someone, she tried to peer over their heads to see what it was, she couldn't quite see it but she could feel it though and it scared her, she'd never felt such power before and then she saw him, Ranma Saotome walking through the horde, he didn't say anything but his expression spoke volumes, the boys began to scatter, all could see he was in no mood to talk and would likely beat the shit out of them at best if they tried anything, they had seen what he did to Kuno.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Akane roared, fuming that Ranma had interrupted her morning fights.

"No more" Ranma replied, his voice barley a whisper.

"WHAT?" Akane yelled.

"No more, these fights end, NOW" Ranma roared, his knuckles turning white within his fists.

Meanwhile...

Kasumi had entered the guestroom and was now going through Ranma and Genma's packs, hoping to find some clue to why Ranma was like this, hoping she could find a way to help him, she found nothing in Ranma's pack besides scrolls and bricks and several rocks, her gaze narrowed at this, there was no excuse for Ranma to carry such weight, she turned to Genma's pack and began searching, she found even more scrolls, a couple yen, an empty canteen, a book and a piece of paper.

Kasumi picked out the paper and carefully unfolded, she read it over and felt all the blood drain from her face and felt the strength of her grip increase as she heard the paper crinkle and for the first time in so long Kasumi felt angry, for in her hands was a contract, a contract she never believed in her wildest dreams, no her most horrific nightmares, a contract with inhuman terms, she read it over and over, hoping she had misread it but it was to no avail.

'So this is the reason why Ranma is like this...that bastard, he takes Ranma and treats him the way he did and to top it all off he ensures he can never see his mother again, especially now he has that curse, how can Ranma become a man among men when he turns into a woman, if his mother even sees him he will have to commit seppuku, he's trapped, Ranma is trapped, either live life as a homeless ronin, hell on earth, then again his other choice is living under his father's authority, that's even worse and his final choice is...death' Kasumi gasped within her mind before falling to her knees, forgetting all about the book, tears welling in her eyes, her mother was dead but with Ranma it was almost just as bad, his mother was alive and well yet he could never see her without her killing him, she imagined how she would feel having to hide behind an abusive father from the one who was supposed to love her most of all.

If only Kasumi knew that what she had found this day was still merely the tip of the iceberg, another layer, barley beneath the surface, only hiding the true horror of Ranma's life for what Ranma has suffered, has lost is far more than what this contract has took from him.

Furinkan High...

Ranma was stood at the front of the class, waiting for Miss Hinako to introduce him to the class, the child of a teacher continued to look over him, sizing him up and filing him in her mind under delinquet, she was surprised though that the boy didn't react to see a child teaching a class.

"Well class this is our new student, Ranma Saotome, now Ranma why don't you tell the class something about yourself" Hinako introduced, never turning away from the student, Ranma stepped forward.

"As you now know my name is Ranma Saotome, I'm a practitioner of the Saotome School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts" Ranma replied.

"Anything Goes?" Hinako gasped, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I take it as you know my style?" Ranma asked, giving the diminutive teacher a sideways glance.

"I'm familiar with the original style not your particular branch though" Hinako admitted.

"Don't be so sure teach I'd recognize that technique anywhere, Happö Go-en Satsu, am I right?" Ranma inquired with a small smirk, raising his eyebrow before heading towards the empty seat at the front of the class next to the window, leaving the gawking teacher behind him.

'How does he know my technique?' Hinako mused before starting on that days lesson, paying special close attention to her new students, making sure to take every opportunity she could to catch him off guard with a question.

"Saotome, answer this question" Hinako instructed tapping an equation with her ruler.

"X=5" Ranma responded.

"This" Hinako tried again with another question.

"X=Y to the power of negative one" Ranma replied, Nabiki just stared at Ranma, her father had told her that Ranma would most likely need help but he appeared to be a very fast learner.

By the end of the class Hinako had given up on trying to catch Ranma out, the break bell sounded and her students began to file out.

"Mr Saotome could you stay behind for a couple minutes?" Hinako asked, Ranma nodded and stepped out of the cue to leave the classroom and approached his teacher.

"Yes Sensei?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma how are you familiar with my technique when you haven't even seen me use it?" Hinako asked.

"The child form kind of gave it away" Ranma replied.

"You know what I mean" Hinako stressed, pouting at Ranma's reply, the sight was rather cute.

"You're not the only one who knows that technique" Ranma replied.

"What?" Hinako asked after blinking.

'He can't know it, you have to be young to learn that technique and there's no way he's held his true form for this long' Hinako screamed within her mind.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough teach" Ranma replied before heading out of the classroom, leaving behind him the bewildered teacher.

Meanwhile...

In another city of Japan an exhausted girl collapsed upon her bed, or rather her mattress, next week was her sixteenth birthday and she already knew what would happen, it would be the same as every year, she would work until she was too tired to stand and all her muscles ached before collapsing on this dusty, old, stained mattress and fall asleep, the only difference would be she'd 'go on the market' as her 'boss' put it, he always told her once she reached sixteen she would join the ranks of his other prostitutes, all money paid straight to him and then she'd get a miniscule cut, if she got any of it. She'd often tried to run away and always failed and was now locked in her own room, when she approached her 'boss' with the speech how she had rights and wasn't a mere object he would say,

'I bought you when you were a couple days old, I own you, you have no rights' and he was right, she was sold to him, she belonged to him and from what he told her it was her own grand father who sold her to him. She looked round her room, it was small, old and dusty, walls built of wood, a small dresser with some clothes piled on top, work clothes which consisted of revealing dresses and shirts and a couple pants, all of which highlight her curves and made her look rather loose and slutty, just like her boss wanted.

In the center of her ceiling was a single light bulb, no light shade or anything, the room was only big enough for the dresser and her mattress, she had no sheet or blanket and so had to make do with her work clothes and get beaten for wrinkling them or sleep in the nude or in her underwear and hope it isn't too cold.

Her door shook violently, the signature knock of her owner.

"What are you doing in there you still have another hour before your break" he roared.

"Sykes I'm exhausted, I've been working since midnight" she moaned.

"WHAT?!" Sykes roared.

"Nothing, I'll be right there" she replied rather quickly a slight stutter in her voice, she learned long ago never to make Sykes angry.

'Why?...Why did he sell me to him...did he know I'd become a slut the minute I turn sixteen...did he know I'd bring dishonor...or did my mother just not want me?' these thoughts echoed throughout her mind day in day out as she worked, the first thing she thought of when she woke up and the last thing she would think before falling asleep and every night she would dream of finding her mother, finding her against all odds before it turned into a nightmare and she'd tell her she didn't want her and send her back to Sykes.

A/N Hope you all liked the chappie, plz review and as always I am open to suggestions, I will take constructive criticism as long as you have a suggestion to make it better but if you only have criticism I don't want or need to hear it, no one does.


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma and the two Tendo sisters returned home once school had finished, making pretty good time despite the fact that Kuno had challenged Ranma on his way out, saying how he would never permit to Ranma been engaged to Akane, completely ignoring Nabiki when she explained the engagement had yet to be decided, long story short Kuno was sent to the hospital with several broken bones.

The minute the trio returned to the dojo they were greeted by Kasumi, the elder Tendo approached them or more specifically Ranma before pulling him into a hug, towering over him due to Ranma's adolescent size.

"I'm so sorry" Kasumi gasped out, her voice but a whisper but Ranma heard it loud and clear, his gaze narrowed.

"What do you know?" Ranma questioned his voice dropping to a whisper but there was no mistaking how firm his tone was.

"Everything…I know about the contract Ranma" Kasumi replied, Ranma seemed to relax a little, confusing Kasumi, her eyes then widened and her own body stiffened at Ranma's reply.

"What contract?" he whispered.

'_What contract? How could he even ask that…unless he doesn't know, but then if he didn't know of that then…what is it that has him so depressed?'_ Kasumi inwardly gasped.

"What contract?" he asked again, noticing the sudden change in the elder Tendo sister's demeanour.

"Don't ask" Kasumi replied, her voice beginning to shake as her hatred for Genma grew, she had never hated anyone before…but now she loathed Genma, every ounce of hatred she could muster was directed at him, not only had he abused his own son, got him cursed and got him so depressed he was willing to harm himself but had promised his mother if he didn't become what he wanted they would both commit ritual seppuku and he hadn't even told Ranma. Kasumi's entire body began to shake with rage.

Nabiki noticed the drastic change in her sister's behaviour and narrowed her gaze.

"Tell me" Ranma replied, his tone once again void of emotion, Kasumi pulled away and looked at Ranma, tears glistening in her eyes.

"You don't want to know" Kasumi stated, her voice rising slightly above a whisper and cracking in the progress.

"Kasumi, do you mind if I talk to you in private for a minute?" Nabiki questioned.

"Of course not sister, we can speak in my room if you like" Kasumi replied, Nabiki merely nodded, Kasumi then led her oldest younger sister to her room.

Kasumi's Room…

Unlike the other rooms belonging to her father and sister Kasumi's room was near empty, she simply had the essentials one would need, a bed, made to perfection, a dresser with a mirror, a bedside table where a family picture sat and a wardrobe in the far corner but that was it, Kasumi quickly headed to her dresser, keeping her back to Nabiki, blocking her view of the piece of furniture.

Not letting her see what was on it, she opened one of the draws and pushed a small blade from a shaver into the draw, closing it and locking it before turning to face her sister.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Kasumi questioned.

"You know something about Ranma" Nabiki stated, getting straight to the point.

"What makes you say that?" Kasumi questioned, feigning ignorance, her body not even flinching when Nabiki hit the nail on the dot.

"It's obvious that you do Kasumi, you hugged him the minute he stepped through the door and I did notice your little conversation so tell me what do you know" Nabiki stated, Kasumi let out a small sigh.

'_Why am I even trying to hide it from her, surely it would be better to tell her and then both of us can help set things right'_ Kasumi mused.

"Yes, fine I know something about Ranma" Kasumi admitted.

"Well, what is it? What do you know?" Nabiki pushed.

"That his father is worse than we thought, I went through their stuff today and found a little contract signed by that bastards thump print and several of little Ranma's handprints, stating that if Ranma didn't become the man among men his mother and father wanted Ranma and his father would commit seppuku" Kasumi stated.

"Seppuku" Nabiki gasped, drawing in a sharp breath.

"Yes, so now Ranma's choices are, leave the Saotome clan and become ronin and be looked down upon by all, remain under the thumb of his abusive father…or…death" Kasumi gasped out, her voice beginning to shake as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"And after what happened yesterday...there's no doubt in my mind which option he would go for" Nabiki stated, all colour now drained from her face.

"Why? What happened yesterday?" Kasumi questioned, worry evident in her tone.

"Oh...that's right you weren't there" Nabiki muttered, wishing she hadn't said anything.

"Nabiki what happened?" Kasumi questioned in a stern tone, Nabiki let out a heavy sigh.

"Last night...when Ranma took his bath...Akane and I walked in on him...and well...he was holding himself underwater...Kasumi he was trying to kill himself, to commit suicide because he knew nobody would find him until it was too late...doubting anyone would enter while he was in there until the job was done" Nabiki stated.

"And now he has a way to end his life and revive his honor" Kasumi stated.

"Hold on...if he can revive his honor through seppuku then why try drowning himself, unless..." Nabiki drifted off.

"He doesn't know" Kasumi stated, Nabiki became even more pale at hearing this.

"What is it Nabiki" Kasumi questioned, noticing her younger sister's reaction.

"Don't you see, Ranma doesn't know about this so this can't be the reason he's so depressed and I doubt that his curse, the abuse he endured and his 'condition' of regressing in age is what's caused it...so once again we're back to square one, with the major million dollar question, What is so horrible in Ranma's past that it has caused this much psychological damage, to make him willing to surrender his own life?" Nabiki stated.

"Kasumi's eyes widened in realization, unable to believe she had overlooked that, after all the main reason she went through their stuff was to find out why Ranma was like this, what had happened to cause this.

Knock Knock

The two Tendo sister's heads span round to face the door.

"Err...come in" Kasumi stammered nervously, the door opened slowly to reveal Ranma, he stepped in and kicked the door shut with his heel.

"Is there something I can do for you Ranma?" Kasumi questioned.

"Downstairs, you were talking about a contract, what contract?" Ranma questioned, his tone filled with suspicion, no longer empty, his gaze narrowing.

"It's nothing, I was mistaken" Kasumi replied.

"Don't even bother trying lying Kasumi" Ranma stated.

"Why would I lie Ranma?" Kasumi questioned, her tone and appearance one of perfect innocence.

"I can see your aura, I can read it and your keeping something big from me, so spill it" Ranma stated.

"Why should we tell you?" it was Nabiki who replied, Ranma turned his attention to the middle Tendo "You keep secrets from us Saotome so you can't blame us for having our own secrets" she stated, Ranma's gaze narrowed.

"Except my secrets are about my past, something I'm protecting you from and from the sound of it you know a secret about my past that I don't know of, so talk and don't call me Saotome" Ranma replied, the last part his voice laced with venom, the Tendo sisters stumbled back at hearing Ranma's tone having adjusted to his tone been void emotion and suddenly having it turn into such a threatening one, that with the dark glow within his eyes, it terrified them, Nabiki swallowed her fear and took a step forward.

"And how does keeping secrets protect us, what could be so terrible that it would change everything for us?" Nabiki snapped, images flashed before Ranma's mind's eye, images of a scarlet haired girl on her knees in the middle of a clearing, the skies dark with storm clouds as rain poured from the heavens, before the girl was a small pile of disturbed soil at the foot of a tree, signifying something had been buried there, tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Just trust me, there are things you never want to know and should never know...leave my past alone Tendo, people say the past is a dangerous thing, well mine is and I will take it to my grave, now tell me what you're hiding from me" Ranma stated, his eyes seeming to grow darker with every word.

"Not until you tell me why, why you tried to kill yourself and what happened to you in your past?" Nabiki questioned.

"This is your final warning Tendo, be wary of where you tread and if you continue to refuse to tell me what you're hiding from me then I'll be forced to find out myself and remember this I have nothing else left to lose and nothing will stop me from finding out" Ranma stated before approaching Kasumi, making eye contact with her, his hand blurred for a second.

"See you at dinner" Ranma stated, his tone once again becoming void of emotion, before leaving the room and heading to his own, once there he fished a piece of paper out of his pocket and began reading its contents.

_'Foolish girls actually thought they could keep this from me'_ Ranma thought to himself, getting the paper had been child's play, spending the conversation searching for it, scanning Kasumi's person and locating it within the pocket of her apron. With each word he read he felt a sharp jolt through his heart while at the same time growing a small smirk, fore he had found a way to die, where no one would stop him, or rather could stop him, but still the pain of knowing he had an abusive father who murdered her babies after they were born and a mother who wouldn't hesitate to kill her struck him, struck him hard, a single tear slid down his cheek, he wiped it away.

'I sealed my emotions away years ago, this changes nothing except for giving me freedom' Ranma declared within his mind.

A/N Sorry I took so long and it's so short, getting some writers block but a plot is forming, weird, plz review and plz no flames, any suggestions will be greatly appreciated though, I'm planning on this been a RanmaxHinako pairing, well that was the original plan, any suggestions on writing this pairing would be a major help.


End file.
